Dens Federation
Dens Federation, (歯連合会 Ha rengō-kai) renamed as the Britannia Republic, (ブリタニア共和 Buritania kyōwa) is a unified government in the Kingdom of Izumo. Foundation After escaping from Dr. Eggman, with his Brothers separated, October 4, Kazuya accidentally killed Ken Amada's Mother when fighting against the horde of Egg Pawns but was saved by Shinjiro Aragaki although he doesn't attend class often. In battle, Shinjiro relies on his brute strength and wields a heavy axe. His Persona uses physical attacks (as one can determine during play, the connection he has with Akihiko even manifests in his Persona - Castor, the twin brother of Polydeuces/Pollux of the Gemini - both in this game focus on a heavy physical offensive). On October 4th, 2009, Shinjiro meets Ken at the site where Ken's mother was killed, during the October full moon mission. He had no intention of resisting to Ken's attempt to extract revenge, but he warns Ken that if he continues, he could end up just like him. The two are interrupted by Kazuya, who is about to be shot by the tanks. Eggman Tanks uses the Super net capture Kazuya but was saved again by Shinjiro, who jumps in front of the bullet, taking his own life. Just before he dies, he tells Ken and Kazuya to make his life matter and tells Akihiko to take care of Ken. With his last strength, Shinjiro stands up and takes a few steps away from SEES, telling them "This is how it should be." and collapses on the floor. This final sacrifice earns Ken's respect and inspires Akihiko's resolve. After the Death of Takaya Sakaki, Kazuya has met a Mechon named Mecha Face. Kazuya get on Mecha Face Cockpit that causes the Foundation of both the Dens Federation and the Mechon Empire. Government Ever since its foundation, Dens Federation was governed by most members of the overpopulated Gekko Family. Dens Federation Military Dens Federation Forcesare the armed forces of the Earth Federation and all orders to either branch of the Earth Federation Military are directed from the Izumo headquarters. While they're behind in mobile suit development compared to the Eggman Empire and the Mechon Empire, after the appearance of the Gundam the Dens Federation worked to study its technology in detail. Dens Fleet is consisted of Super Fleet of Ships like Little Fleet and Paul Gekko's Fleet. Dens Federation Armada Dens Federation Armada is the a gigantic armada of heavily-armed flying battleships, containing what seems like hundreds or thousands of battleships. Each battleship was armed with powerful cannons, and resembled an aquatic creature. They are powered up by the AGE System much similar to the Egg Fleet. Layouts *Whale gunship - A red ship shaped like a mako shark. It was the basic ship of the fleet, and was armed with a battery of cannons. *Shark gunship - Other mako shark like ships are seen as well but are more blue and have four front fins. *Manta ray ship - A giant purple ship in the shape of a manta ray. Though they are battle ships of similar function as the other ships, none of the characters actually board any of these ships. Their size i be greater than the sawfish ships. *Whale Shark Battleship - This massive ship is the flagship of the Dens Fleet. It is in the shape of a whale shark and is much larger than any of Pegasus Class Battleships like the White Base, Albion and Thoroughbred. Members *Nobuya Gekko (Supreme Commander) *Obito Junior *Kandy *Yuki *Yuki Imai *Takeshi Gekko *Rock Gekko *Rolo Lamperouge *Suzaku Kururugi *Lelouch Lamperouge (Formerly) Category:Nations Category:Groups Category:Fanon